Remedy Code
by FadeForever
Summary: Everyone is in Tree Hill for Christmas. What will happen? Set after 410 Songs to Love and Die By. Leyton, Bake, Naley, etc. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is the first chapter, it'll be a short fic, probably only two chapters, I just wanted some Christmassy stuff and this came to me. Reviews are loved.

Dscl: None of the characters are mine.

Peyton sat in her closet, sketchbook on her lap, Roxy Music playing on the turntable. Everything else seemed too downbeat to suit her mood. For the first time in a long time, everything was almost perfect. Dan and Karen were at the café, preparing for tomorrow's meal, Nathan, Haley and Brooke were in the Sawyer's kitchen with Jake and Jenny, her dad was on his way home, and Lucas was lying on her bed holding a book, his gaze directed towards her drawing. It was a picture of a book, a pencil, a cake, a boat, a bottle of vodka, a match and a baby's dummy, all arranged under a Christmas tree with the word "finally" in bold lettering below it. Peyton could feel Lucas' stare on the back of her neck, but didn't turn around. She didn't want to break the peace. Lucas, however, did.

"You know bite your lip when you draw?" he asked.

She risked a glance over her shoulder. "You know you screw up your nose when you read?"

"How would you know that? You're always busy when I read."

"I sneak a look at you every now and then," she replied, grinning.

"You don't have to sneak a look at me, you can outright stare if you like," he joked.

"That sounds good, but touching sounds even better than staring," she said, quieter than before, putting down her sketchbook. She got up and walked over to the bed. Lucas raised his eyebrows.

"Touching does sound quite good, doesn't it?"

Peyton grinned, and he pulled her next to him. He kissed her, and ran his hand through her hair. "I love you so much, Peyton. Have I told you that recently?"

"Not since you got out of hospital," she whispered.

"Remind me to tell you more often. I'll always love you, and I never want you to forget it." They both looked serious now.

"I could never forget it," Peyton replied. "I love you, Lucas."

"I love you."

"You just said that," she giggled.

"Yeah? I'll say it again then. I love you, Peyton."

"You can say it as many times as you like. I feel like I'm in heaven every time I hear it."

He kissed her, softly but passionately, and thought about how being with her was heaven to him, as well. He could feel Peyton smiling against his lips. She pulled away and lay down with her head on his chest.

"I wish we could stay here all day, but I think we should go down and see the others," he murmured.

"Do we have to?" Peyton said, pouting. He leant over and kissed her quickly, then got up. He grabbed her hands, and she followed him out of the room.

Downstairs, Haley was lying on the kitchen sofa, her accident wounds still prominent and her baby bump obvious, reading a Christmas story to Jenny. Brooke was listening to Nathan and Jake discuss an old basketball game. Lucas and Peyton stood in the doorway holding hands. Peyton frowned when she saw Brooke looking at Jake, but shook those feelings away immediately.

"You okay?" Lucas whispered in her ear. Peyton nodded. Lucas lead Peyton into the room, and Haley noticed them.

"Hey, guys," she said loudly so that the others would notice.

"You two enjoy your time upstairs?" Brooke asked, obviously implying that they'd been doing more than drawing and reading.

"Yeah, I finished my book," Lucas replied quickly, smiling at Jake, who seemed to be deep in thought. Jake smiled weakly back.

"We going to the café, or what?" he said avoiding Lucas and Peyton's eyes.

Everyone responded in agreement. Nathan and Brooke helped Haley up, and Jenny ran to hug Peyton. Lucas wondered why Peyton's eyes filled with tears as the little girl hugged her. Jenny and Jake were the only thing Peyton hadn't properly talked about with Lucas, because it hurt her too much. She looked at Lucas and knew she'd have to tell him at some point. She wondered how he'd react to the fact that she had been going to marry Jake. She wished Jenny would let go of her. She looked away from Lucas' quizzical gaze towards Brooke. Brooke was looking from Jenny and Peyton, to Jake, and back. Jake was also looking at Peyton and Jenny. Nathan had the common sense to try and make the situation less awkward, and spoke.

"We're going to the car. Brooke, you coming?"

Brooke nodded and left with Haley and Nathan. Jake followed.

"Come on, Jenny."

Jenny let go of Peyton and ran to her father. "Mommy?" she asked.

"No, Mommy's not here."


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, this chapter was going to be a lot longer, but I've just been told I'm going away for a few days, and I wont have an internet connection, so I'm posting this now because the reviews for the last chapter were very nice.

---

Once Jake and Jenny had left the house, Peyton looked at Lucas again.

"Well, that was maybe the most awkward moment of my life and I don't even know why," Lucas said, half joking and half desperate for some sort of explanation as to what really happened between Jake and Peyton.

Peyton put her arms around him, and he held her tight. He knew that seeing Jake again was hard for her, as much as she'd pretended it was great when he arrived.

"I'm sorry, Lucas," she muttered.

"What for?"

"For never telling you what happened when I went to see Jake." She let go of him and stood face to face.

"It doesn't matter…"

"No, it does matter. I asked him to marry me. He said yes."

Lucas breathed in deeply, looked around the kitchen awkwardly, then moved towards the stairs. "I have to go get my book," he told her.

"Lucas, we have to talk about this." She ran after him.

He stopped suddenly, and turned to face her. "You and Jake had something so special," he said, running his fingers through his own hair in agitation, "Why did you come back here?"

"Because it was a mistake. We both realised I loved you. I was there because I was alone and thought Jake and Jenny could take that away, like they had before. When I was there Jenny called me 'mommy' and I wanted to be that for her. You and Brooke were together, Nathan and Haley were so happy together, and when I was in Tree Hill I missed my mum and my dad and Jake and it hurt seeing you with Brooke every day, but when I was with Jake, all I missed was you."

Peyton's voice was changing pitch and her eyes were filled with tears again. "Come here," Lucas whispered, and hugged her again. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you as much as I should have been. And if you want a family, I can give you that family. I'll marry you if that's what you want Peyton."

"No, no, that's not what I want. I have you, that's enough. It's just that when Jenny called me 'mommy' I didn't want to take that away from her. She should have a mother who's always there for her…"

Lucas smiled, and held Peyton by the shoulders. "Don't cry, Peyt."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have sprung this on you. Especially not tonight…"

He wiped a tear away from her cheek with his thumb, and stroked her hair.

"It's ok. Jenny will know her mother, and she will know family, and she will know us, and she has Jake who cares for her so much. You don't need to worry about her "

Peyton nodded. "Ok." He kissed her forehead. "We'd better catch the others up, they'll be waiting for us at the café. Do you need to get your book?"

"Can I come back and get it later?"

Peyton smiled. "Sure."

He put his arm around her and they left the house, locking the door behind them.

They sat in silence in the car, listening to nofx and enjoying being in each other's company before they had to deal with Scott family and co. They arrived at the café and walked in the door.

"Oh, they're here!" Karen exclaimed when the bell rang signifying the café door opening.

Dan nodded to his oldest son. They'd reached an understanding not to discuss the events of the shooting until after Christmas. "Peyton," Dan said, nodding in her direction as well.

"Your father says he'll be here in a bit ," Karen told Peyton.

Lucas squeezed Peyton's hand as he saw Jake and Brooke come over to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Teehee, sorry this has taken so long, I was away. I hope you enjoy, and please review.

--

"Peyton, we need to talk," Jake said, still not looking her in the eye. Brooke, standing behind him, looked anxiously towards Lucas.

"Yeah, ok," Peyton replied quietly. Lucas squeezed her hand. She started walking away with Jake, but quickly turned her head to Lucas. He mouthed 'I love you', and she turned back smiling. When Jake and her had got to the storage room, he finally looked at her properly.

"How've you been?" he asked.

"Ok…" she paused. "Kind of great, actually," she added, laughing awkwardly. "How about you?"

"I'm ok. You and Lucas seem happy."

"Yeah, we are." She looked at him for a moment. "I'm sorry if it's weird for you."

He chuckled, as if seeing some sort of irony. "The only weird thing is Jenny. She talked about you a lot after you left."

Peyton nodded. They were silent for a moment. "You seeing anyone?"

"No, I'm not," he said, looking away again. "How about you and Brooke? Are you friends again?"

"She's spending a lot of time looking after Haley, you know. And Nathan needs the help, he's working most of the time now. We don't talk about anything except them, really. It's still uncomfortable between us." Peyton considered whether she should tell Jake this. "She hasn't dated anyone since Lucas."

Jake nodded. "She's happy for you and him, you know. She told me everything this afternoon when you were upstairs. She's a great girl."

Peyton raised her eyebrows. "A great girl, huh?" she said, teasingly.

Jake frowned.

--

Out with everyone else, Brooke and Lucas were waiting for Peyton and Jake to come out of the storage room. After a few minutes of listening to Dan and Karen's chat about their parents, Brooke started to get impatient.

"What are they doing in that room, making out?"

Lucas glared at her.

"Sorry. They won't be. He told me they're broken up for good now."

"I know."

"And she's with you anyway."

"Yeah, she is." Lucas smiled.

"You really love her?"

Lucas nodded. "She makes me so happy, Brooke."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but you know me and you weren't right for each other."

Brooke laughed, and at that moment Jake and Peyton came out of the storage room. Peyton smiled when she saw Lucas, and grinned at Brooke. Brooke wondered what they'd been discussing. Jake patted Lucas on the shoulder. "Look after her, man."

"I will do." He smiled at Peyton, who ran the last few steps towards him and leant against him. He kissed her hair.

"I'm going to leave, my folks are expecting us. Merry Christmas, guys."

"You want me to drive you?" Brooke asked. "I can borrow Nathan's car, it's too far for you to walk in this weather."

"That'd be nice," Jake told her appreciatively. He went to say goodbye to the others, and Brooke went to ask for Nathan's keys.

"You two have a nice chat?" Lucas asked Peyton.

"Yeah. You and Brooke have a nice chat?" Peyton asked him.

"It was alright."

"Do you think…" Peyton stopped. "Do you think Brooke might like Jake?" she asked.

They both looked towards Jake, who was holding Jenny and watching Brooke. Brooke skipped towards him smiling, and threw Nathan's car keys at him. He didn't catch them, and she faked disappointment. She picked them up, and they left the café together, waving at Nathan and Haley.

"You know, she might," Lucas said, looking back at Peyton. "Would you mind?"

"No…they'd be good for each other," she replied slowly. She was thinking it through. In the storage room Jake had admitted that him and Brooke had been getting on very well in the two days he'd been back.

They didn't get a chance to talk about it further, because Larry Sawyer walked in at that moment. "Eggnog, anyone?" he said, grinning. Peyton ran to the door and hugged her father.

"Rake boy," he said once she'd let him go, grinning in Lucas' direction.

"Hi, Mr. Sawyer."

"Karen, how are you?" he asked, hugging her briefly. "And, I don't think we've met," he said holding out his hand to Dan, who was looking out of place behind Karen. "I'm Larry Sawyer."

"Dan Scott," Dan said, shaking Larry's hand.

"Oh, Rake boy's father?" Larry said, looking strangely at Lucas.

Dan looked uncomfortable. Karen stood in.

"Nathan and Lucas' father."

"Yes, of course. Hi, Nathan." He waved at Nathan who was sitting on the edge of the sofa where the piano had once been, next to his wife.

"Hello, sir."

"And Haley, hi." He smiled at the pregnant girl. He looked back at everyone else. "So, eggnog?"

--

Brooke came back from dropping Jake off after that, smiling sheepishly, and they spent the rest of Christmas eve chatting and joking. Haley got persuaded into singing Christmas carols. Lucas, Peyton and Brooke left just after Nathan and Haley. Dan had gone back to his apartment early, Larry was going to go back in his car, and Karen stayed to lock up. Lucas had promised to be back before morning.

"Are you still staying at Rachel's tonight, Brooke?" Peyton asked her in the car. Brooke was sitting in the back, and looked at Lucas and Peyton in the front. Peyton was driving, Lucas' hand resting on hers on the gear-stick.

"Yeah, I think I will. All my stuff's there."

"You're welcome to stay at mine." She smiled at Brooke through the rear-view mirror.

"No, it's ok." Brooke saw Lucas giving Peyton a weird look. "Rachel needs some company. I think you already have some." She laughed. "I'll be fine."

After they dropped her off, Peyton said, "Now what?"

"What do you mean, now what? I need to go to yours and get my book."

"Get your book, really?" she said. "Are you sure that's all you need to do? I was aware that your doctor gave you a bill of health a few days ago."

"Really, so I'm free to do heavy lifting now?"

"Yeah, you are."

"And I'm free to do cardio exercises?"

"Yeah, you are."

"And I'm free to do other things involving you and your bedroom and those sexy chicken legs?"

"Yeah, I think you are… hey, leave my chicken legs out of this!" she exclaimed, then giggled.

When they got to Peyton's house, her dad wasn't there. Peyton wondered why, but forgot all about it when Lucas kissed her passionately on the doorstep. "You definitely want to come in then?" she said, not really asking if he wanted to come in, but if he's sure he wants to do what they both thought they were about to do. He understood.

"There's nothing I've wanted more," he told her. That was enough. They kissed until they blindly reached Peyton's bedroom. They stood by her bed, his jacket coming off in a way that reminded them both of the party on the night of their first kiss.

She stopped, and put her hand over his heart. "Remember?"

"How could I forget. You're not going to run away this time, are you?"

"No. I love you, Lucas." She moved away and walked towards her closet. "But first, we need some music."

"Do you mean we actually have to choose music for this? No song in the world is good enough."

"I was thinking Panic! At the Disco, or…the Ramones."

"Jose Gonzalez?"

"That's a bit downbeat, isn't it?"

"Peyton..." he walked over to her. "What's the matter?"

She laughed nervously. "It's just that…we've been building up to this moment for so long. I want it, I do, but…I'm a bit scared. What if it's not perfect."

"Do you remember what you said to me, back when you hardly even knew me?"

"No."

"I asked you if you'd ever had anything that you knew you were better at than anyone else, and you said sex."

"I was kidding. This is weird, it's you and me. So much happened between us, everything but this, and now we're not sneaking around or drunk, and it seems even harder than before." She laughed. "Ok, wrong choice of words."

Lucas smiled. "We don't have to do anything tonight, Peyton, if you don't want to." He hugged her. "We have all the time in the world. But, it's you, Peyton. Whenever and wherever it happens, it will be perfect."

She nodded. "Thank you."

--

Later that night, or morning, after Peyton had fallen asleep whilst they'd been chatting and Lucas had changed the music to something more relaxing, he heard the front door slam. For a moment he was scared, wondering who it could be. Then he remembered Peyton's dad was back. A while later, he heard giggles on the stairs. That wasn't Peyton's dad. There were whispers.

"Brooke, we can't go into Peyton's room."

"Oh, yeah," came Brooke's slurred reply. "We can go into the guest room."

"Brooke, be quiet, she'll wake up. This is weird."

"Uhuh, but you're sexy, Jake, so it's ok."

"Brooke, I think we should find somewhere else to go."

Lucas got out of bed, careful not to wake Peyton, and opened her door slowly. He saw Brooke Davies and Jake Jegalski making out at the top of the stairs. Brooke opened her eyes, and saw him.

"Hiii, Lucas!" she called, pulling away from Jake.

Jake turned and saw Lucas looking angry.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

"Lucas, I'm sorry, we'll leave. Come on Brooke."

"Nuh uh, I want to know why Lucas is here. Lucas, I thought you were hupposed to be at sowme. I mean, supposed to be at home." She hiccupped.

"Jake, why's she drunk?"

"She rang me earlier, Mouth was at Rachel's house so she wanted somewhere to go. I didn't realise she'd had so much."

"Well you both have to leave. Peyton's dad will go crazy, he doesn't even know I'm here."

"Actually, he wont find out. I saw his car outside your house when we were driving. That's why we thought it was ok to come here."

"He's at my house? With my mum?"

"Looks like it." Jake looked uncomfortable, and glanced at Peyton's door.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yeah, hopefully."

Brooke bounded to Peyton's door and opened it. She was trying to be quiet, but the door creaked, and she fell through it and landed in Peyton's room with a bump. "Rise and shine, PMS!" she called from the floor.

"Jake will you please sort her out, Peyton really needs to sleep," Lucas begged.

Jake picked up Brooke and she stood up with her arms around his neck. He looked at sleeping Peyton, and carried Brooke back out to the hall. Peyton rolled over and muttered something, shaking her head. Lucas sat next to her on the bed and stroked her hair. "Shush, Peyton, go back to sleep."

"Lucas," she muttered.

"I'm here," he whispered.

She rolled over once more, and fell asleep again. He kissed the side of her head, and went back out to Brooke and Jake.

"You two have to go," he hissed.

"Look, man, I know this is weird, but where are we supposed to go?"  
"Anywhere but here!"

"But we're drunk…" Brooke added to the conversation.

"Jake's not drunk, he drove you here. You're not, are you?"

"No, of course not, I only had a bit."

"How much?"

"A few beers."

"You drove after a few beers? Are you stupid?" Lucas breathed out angrily. "Ok, you can crash in the guest room, but only because it's Christmas and I don't want anymore car accidents. Be out by morning."

"Thank you, Lukey-lukey-lukey," Brooke sang.

"And please be quiet."


	4. Chapter 4

Ah, the joys of the last chapter. Thanks go to everyone who've given me such nice reviews. There is a lot less angst in this fic than I'd anticipated, but I hope you like it anyway.

---

The next morning the sun was shining through Peyton's open curtains, and Lucas could see frost on the lawns of the houses opposite. Christmas morning, and he was lying with the girl he loved in his arms. He didn't think life could get much more perfect. Peyton rolled over and snuggled closer to him. She groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Peyton." She smiled. She loved that he was the first thing she saw when she woke up.

"Merry Christmas, Luke." He kissed her.

They lay in silence for a while, savouring the perfection of that moment. Then Lucas spoke. "What're we going to do today?"

"Stay in bed all morning," she murmured.

"After that."

"This…" she said, getting on top of him and kissing him.

"This sounds good," he replied, and kissed her back.

--

A bit later, Peyton and Lucas emerged from her room groggy but smiling. Peyton was wearing the hoody that Lucas had left there the day before. At that same moment, the door of the guest room opened, and Jake and Brooke emerged.

"Um, hi," Brooke said, seeing the others.

Peyton stared.

"We were just leaving," Jake said, heading for the stairs.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, um, last night I had nowhere to go, so we got drunk, and we needed somewhere to crash, and somehow ended up here…" Brooke said, failing to find the right words for the situation.

Lucas let go of Peyton's hand and put his arm around her. "After you fell asleep I heard them. I didn't want them driving home drunk, so I told them to sleep in the guest room. Your dad wasn't here," he told Peyton.

"Where was my dad?"

"At my house, for some reason."

Peyton nodded. "Anyone want breakfast? I'm starving," she said, suddenly energetic.

"Is that an invitation to us?" Brooke asked. Peyton nodded again. "Ok, I'll go down and make some toast for everyone."

Jake and Lucas were both confused.

"We'll meet you down there, I just need a word with Lucas," Peyton said, and pulled Lucas back into her room.

"What the hell is going on?" Lucas asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question," Peyton replied.

"Brooke and Jake were making out last night."

"I know, they had sex."

"How do you know that?"

"They both have that look. You know how Brooke could tell that me and Jake had had sex before Keith's wedding?" (Lucas flinched) "Well, I can tell that they've had sex by their faces too. Brooke looks satisfied, and Jake looks confused but happy. I presume they can tell that we've had sex, as well."

Lucas smiled.

"Are you ok with it?"

"Yeah. I'm happy for them. And I'm happy for us, too," she added, seductively.

"Yeah? I'm very happy for us…" He kissed her.

"What time is it?"

"I'm not sure, it's…" he looked to the alarm clock next to Peyton's bed. "Ten thirty. We have to be at the café for Christmas lunch in a few hours. We'd better have breakfast quickly."

They went downstairs and found Brooke making eggs alone. "Jake is getting dressed. He has to go home for Jenny."

Peyton and Lucas nodded. Brooke looked to both of them, raised her eyebrows at what Peyton was wearing, and smiled. Peyton smiled, embarrassed, back. Jake ran down the stairs, into the kitchen, and kissed Brooke full on the mouth. He turned and saw Peyton and Lucas watching.

"Uh, I have to go…" he said. They both grinned at him. "Happy Holidays." He left the room, and going out of the front door he passed Peyton's dad on his way in.

"What was that about?" Mr. Sawyer asked, looking at Peyton. "Why are there three people in my kitchen?" he asked, looking at the ceiling.

"Where were you last night?" Peyton asked him.

"At his house," he said, indicating Lucas. "Me and Karen were chatting. I planned to leave when Lucas got back, but since he was with you all night, I stayed with Karen all night." Lucas and Peyton pulled faces, Brooke looked awkward. "Just talking," he added, knowing what they were thinking. "Merry Christmas, anyway."

"Yeah, Merry Christmas, dad."

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Sawyer," Brooke and Lucas said in unison.

Larry Sawyer went upstairs and the three turned back to each other. "I'd better go," Brooke said. "But I'll see you both after lunch, probably. I don't know how much of Mouth's family and Gigi's loudness and Rachel's consistent whining I can put up with." She turned to leave. "I've made you some eggs."

Lucas nodded.

"Brooke?" Peyton called, as Brooke was walking out. Brooke turned back, and Peyton ran up to her and hugged her. "Merry Christmas."

Brooke looked startled, then happy. "Merry Christmas to you as well." She left.

--

"Hey, Mom," Lucas called as he got in.

"Oh, Lucas, you're back," she said, smiling. "Merry Christmas." She kissed him on the cheek. "You at Peyton's last night?"

"Yeah. I heard her dad was here."

Karen smiled. "Yes, he's being very sweet. Surprising how being pregnant can make everyone want to help you."

"Are we still going to join Dan, Nathan, Haley and, um, my grandparents for lunch?"

"Yes, we said we would."

"We're a messed up family, aren't we?"

"Yes we are." Karen smiled. "Are we going to exchange presents now?"

Lucas nodded.

--

"Peyton, what time did you say Derek would get here?" Larry Sawyer said, peering out of the front window.

"Dad, don't be nervous, you'll get on great. He'll be here in about half an hour."

--

"Hey Brooke! Oh, come in here, Mouth can tell you his joke!"

"Hi, Gigi," Brooke said, rolling her eyes. "Merry Christmas. Is Rachel here yet?"

"She says she's on her way," Mouth said, walking out of the kitchen and being accosted by his girlfriend.

"Can you tell your mum thanks for inviting me," Brooke said to Mouth, ignoring Gigi's hand up the back of Mouth's shirt. Mouth looked awkward.

"Will do."

--

"Jake, where've you been? Jenny's been missing you, she wants to open her presents."

"Sorry, mom, I woke up early and went for a drive. Come here Jenny, merry Christmas little one." He picked up his daughter, and walked her into the living room. "Let's see what presents you got."

--

Later on, after everyone had eaten and exchanged presents, Derek and Larry had finished discussing Lucas, Rachel was fed up with being jealous of Gigi, and Haley and Karen had competed for who had the worst pregnancy symptoms (unsurprisingly Haley won by a mile), Lucas, Peyton, Brooke and Jake ended up at Nathan and Haley's apartment.

They all stayed in silence, Haley sleeping with her head on her husband's legs, Jake with his arm around Brooke wondering how he was suddenly with her, and Peyton leaning against Lucas.

"Everyone have a good Christmas?" Nathan asked, trying to make conversation without waking up Haley.

"It was interesting," Lucas said. "Are your grandparents always like that?"

Nathan laughed. "You should have seen them when they first met Haley. It was crazy."

"Yeah, she told me."

"I'd like you to introduce me to them sometime," Peyton interrupted, sitting up and looking at Lucas.

Lucas seemed surprised. "If you want."

"Our grandfather will be scary, be warned," Nathan said seriously.

"Yeah, I know. But I think I should meet them."

"Jake, will you introduce me to your parents sometime," Brooke joked.

He chuckled. "This is weird, isn't it?"

Everyone looked at him expecting some sort of explanation.

"Well…think of what's gone on. A year and a half ago, could you ever have imagined us all here together like this?"

"A year and a half ago…" Nathan thought about it. "I was being tutored by Haley. And I hated you," he pointed at Lucas, "and I had just broken up with you," he pointed at Peyton."

"Don't kid yourself, I actually broke up with you," Peyton said playfully.

"That's true. Things ended up quite perfectly, didn't they?"

Brooke looked at Haley sleeping peacefully with Nathan, to her kind-of-best friend and her ex-boyfriend smiling at one another, to Jake.

She nodded, and everyone agreed.

"Things ended up perfectly," Lucas said.

"Merry Christmas, guys."

Fin. Please review. )


End file.
